Llamas and Teddy Bears
by MoreBonesPlz
Summary: Just a little B&B family fluffiness to pass time during our hiatus and maybe fill in some gaps for scenes we'll never see. Rated T for adult themes more than action.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _I overheard my teenage daughter and a couple of her high school friends reading some kiddie books we still have on a shelf out loud to each other the other day. They were laughing and having a good time making silly voices. If you've ever had the experience of reading the same book to a toddler, over and over AND over again, you'll appreciate how the nursery rhymes can get stuck in your head, just like the lyrics to that song you don't want to sing. Since these children's rhymes now seem to be stuck in MY head, I thought I'd share them with B&B. With luck, maybe they'll stick here and leave me alone._

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> I own nothing _Bones_ related except my imagination.

* * *

><p>'<em>Is your mama a llama?' I asked my friend Fred. <em>

'_No she is not' is what Freddy said._

'_She has a long neck and white feathers and wings. I don't think a llama has all of those things.'_

Brennan listened to Booth reading a bedtime story to Christine as she put away the last of the dishes from their dinner. She could hear him modulate the tone of his voice up and down for the different characters in the story, making Christine giggle at some of his sillier voices.

'_Is your mama a llama?' I asked my friend Clyde._

'_No she is not,' is how Clyde replied._

Every now and then, Christine would join in and say the lines with him in her sweet sing-song voice, having heard the story enough times now to know most of it from memory.

Drying her hands on a dish towel which she then folded and placed on the counter, Brennan wandered out of the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching her husband and daughter snuggled together on the couch reading the story. Looking at Christine, dressed in her favorite bubble gum pink Princess Elsa pajamas, nestled up against Booth, wearing a simple black t-shirt, sweatpants, and slippers, she was almost overwhelmed with emotion as she thought about how much she loved them both and how much they enrich her life.

'_Is your mama a llama?' I asked my friend Llyn._

She could remember a case she and Booth worked on early in their partnership where a man's son had been kidnapped. She'd seen the fear, suffering and heartbreak the father and son felt and she'd asked Booth about Parker and whether the experience of loving someone like that was worth the potential pain. Booth had assured her it was worth every minute, but she still hadn't been able to understand it.

'_Yes you are right,' I said to my friend. _

'_My mama's a Llama!' And this is the end._

However, now … now she knew exactly what he meant. Despite all the bad things she'd seen in her life, she couldn't image a hell she wouldn't willingly walk through just to be able to share in the simple moments like these with Booth and Christine. She loved them both so completely and nothing could ever make her regret finally letting Booth past the walls she'd erected around her heart as a teenager.

"OK, Christine, it's time to brush your teeth and tuck in to bed." She said, walking in to the room and scooping her daughter up in a hug while brushing a kiss across the top of her head.

"One more story? Just one more? Pleeeease?"

"Nope. Not tonight young lady. You've already had 3 stories and it's past your bedtime. Kiss Daddy goodnight and let's go." She set Christine down on her feet so she could give Booth a goodnight hug and kiss, then mother and daughter walked down the hall to the bathroom, hand in hand.

Potty done, teeth brushed, hands and face washed, hair combed, and about a dozen hugs, kisses, and giggles later, Christine was finally settled into her bed for the night. "G'night Mommy."

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." Brennan turned out the light and gently closed her daughter's bedroom door.

She wandered back in to the living area and found Booth still sprawled on the couch where she'd left him, watching a college football game on one of the sports channels, TV remote in one hand and the other hand resting on his stomach with the tips of his fingers tucked under his pants waistband. Brennan ambled over to the bar to pour herself a small glass of wine and her husband a scotch before joining him on the couch.

"I'm going to be forty in a couple of years Booth." She blurted out suddenly after a few minutes of watching the TV with him.

Booth looked at his wife out of the corner of his eyes, not sure what prompted that particular statement or how he was expected to respond. Was she worried about experiencing a mid-life crisis? Bones didn't do anything like normal people and the thought of her having a mid-life crisis was a little bit terrifying. "OK. Are you hinting that you want to buy a fire-engine red convertible and run away with a 23-year old piece of eye candy?" he joked cautiously.

"No." she smiled and shook her head, rolling her eyes at him. She recognized the term _eye-candy_ from comments Angela had made so she understood what he was saying. "Based on my exceptionally favorable response to your little strip-tease the other night, you shouldn't have any doubts that I'm perfectly satisfied with the eye-candy I have right here at home" she replied huskily, leaning in to him and lightly caressing his chest on top of his t-shirt with her nails while gently kissing and nibbling on his lips.

"Good answer Bones, because I wouldn't let you go. I'd track you down and come after you." Booth replied seriously. "You mean everything to me and I'm never giving you up."

For a moment, they just stared intently into each other's eyes. Both communicating and acknowledging how much they love one another without needing to say any words.

"However," she eventually said softly. "There is something I _would_ like."

"And what's that?"

"Another baby."

Booth was stunned speechless and for a few seconds, his mind literally went blank. It was just like that other day almost five years ago now when she'd first told him she was pregnant. Bones could probably explain to him all the physiological reasons why he suddenly felt a little lightheaded, why his breathing seemed to get a little shallower, and why he felt incapable of stringing two words together to make a sentence for a moment. But Booth didn't care about the scientific reasons. Like before, he was thrilled. Euphoric even. He just needed a couple minutes for his system to get over the shock.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" she asked nervously, unsure how to interpret his silence.

"I'm not exactly sure what to say. I've never actually planned for having a baby before. They always just kind of happened" he reassured her with a smile, reaching up and caressing the side of her face tenderly.

"Are you opposed to the idea?"

"What? No. No. Not at all." Booth sat up fully on the couch, killing the TV and turning to face Brennan directly. He took both her hands in his and gazed into her stunning crystal blue eyes. "Look Bones, I love you. I love you, and Christine, and the life we've built together. I think you're a wonderful mom. Just remembering how beautiful you looked when you were pregnant before and thinking about getting to see you that way again, about having another baby with you, I don't have the words for how happy that makes me feel." Again, he leaned forward and placed tender little kisses on her brow, her cheeks, and finally her lips.

Brennan couldn't restrain the huge smile that took over her face as they parted, but still she persisted "Are you sure Booth? We've never really talked about more children although I have thought about it off and on. Christine obviously took us by surprise, but then there was Pelant, and the Ghost Killer, and the FBI conspiracy and it always seemed like something was happening that made it seem like not the right time to bring it up. But, there's nothing holding us back now. I just … I love you and Christine so much. We're a family Booth, a real family. I love that. Plus, I think it would be beneficial for Christine to have another sibling. I mean, Parker's a wonderful big brother, but unfortunately, she doesn't get to see him nearly enough. None of us do."

"Yeah, I know. I imagine the time you've been spending with Daisy and helping her with her new baby has probably brought back some sweet memories of when Christine was littler too. Waking up those baby urges, huh?"

"That's true. While I feel very maternal towards our daughter, there's definitely something heartwarming about holding a newborn infant in my arms and … well, truthfully, I miss that … I want to experience it again."

"Too bad we just gave all of our baby stuff away, huh?"

"Daisy needs those things for little Seeley Lance and we can afford new things much easier than she can Booth. She's a single mother living off an intern's income while money is not an issue for us."

"I know Bones, and you're right. Daisy and her baby need those things more than we do. I'm just amused by the irony of it." Booth responded, giving a little squeeze to her hands that still rested in his. "Bones, I'm all in, okay. If you want another baby, then I promise, I'm more than willing to do my part." With a lecherous grin, he asked "what do you say we go to our bedroom and just, you know, make sure we haven't forgotten how it's done?"

"Forgotten since just this morning?" she asked surprised before realizing he wasn't serious. "Oh, you're teasing me. Well, in that case Special Agent Booth, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Lead the way."

He stood up, pulling her to her feet, and they walked arm in arm towards the room and the bed that they shared, both looking forward to some gentle lovemaking.

A little while later, as Brennan lay with her head on Booth's shoulder, idly letting the tips of her fingers gently caress Booth's bare chest as they enjoyed the simple intimacy of holding one another in the aftermath of their loving, Booth continued their earlier conversation. "So Bones, when were you thinking of starting to try to get pregnant?"

"I'd like to start soon as it may take a while Booth. It could take anywhere from a couple days to a couple months for my body to start regenerating the hormones necessary to stimulate ovulation once I stop taking my birth control pills. Then, once I'm ovulating again, it could still take several months to actually conceive. We may potentially need to consult with a fertility doctor given my age."

Booth hopped out of the bed, grabbing a pair of boxers off the floor and tossing a t-shirt to Brennan. "C'mon Bones."

"What? Why? Where are we going?" she asked after slipping the shirt over her head and grabbing his outstretched hand.

Booth pulled her along behind him into their bathroom. "OK Bones. Let's just get rid of your pills right now," he said, opening her pill container and starting to pop the pills out of their package so he could toss them in the toilet.

"So, we're really doing this?" she asked, her voice laced with a hint of excitement.

"You bet we are. Is this the only package, or do you have more?"

"No. That's my only one." The partners dropped her remaining pills in the toilet and watched them disappear, flushed away, before embracing one another again, each with matching grins on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _To give credit where credit is due, the book Booth was reading to Christine is "Is Your Mama a Llama" by Deborah Guarino, Scholastic Press, 1989._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing _Bones_ related except my imagination.

* * *

><p>Booth walked in the front door of his house after a long day at the office to find his two favorite girls at the dining table with Christine's preferred stuffed animal of the week, a teddy bear named Miss Sally, laid out on the table in front of them. As he approached the table and leaned in to give Brennan a kiss hello, he could see that Miss Sally had obviously had an even worse day than he did. One of her arms had been torn asunder and lay off to the side of the bear, stuffing sticking out of the end where the arm is typically attached to the body. In addition, she had several other small tears on her torso and was covered in a dirty grime.<p>

"Hi Booth," Brennan said, barely looking at him as she concentrated on threading a needle. "There's some pasta in a bowl in the kitchen which you can heat up for your dinner and a salad in the refrigerator."

"Thanks Babe" he replied as he leaned down and gave his little girl a hug followed by a raspberry to her neck which set her off in a fit of giggles before heading in to the kitchen to grab his dinner.

When he came back out and sat down at the dining table, he noticed both his girls were wearing latex gloves as they performed surgery on the tattered teddy bear. "Do I want to know what happened?" he asked watching Brennan carefully sewing the dismembered arm back on the bear while Christine leaned over the table on her elbows, putting her face as close to the bear as she could to watch her mom.

"Oh, Daddy! It was awful," exclaimed Christine, turning to look at him. "Miss Sally was exploring the wild jungles of Africa looking for an arkology site for some buried treasures when she was attacked by a flock of wild beasts with slimy skin and big fangs and sharp claws. She used her Kung Fu moves to scare them all away, but now Mommy and I have to operate on Miss Sally to make her whole again 'cause she got hurt."

"Archeology, Christine," Brennan gently corrected.

"Mommy says we have to wear these special gloves so that Miss Sally doesn't get germs from us and we don't get germs from her."

"Wow," Booth responded. "That sounds like quite the adventure. I didn't know you ladies were going to be spending the day in Africa today. I'm glad you all made it back home in time for dinner."

Brennan glanced over at Booth with a look that said I-know-you-know-that's-not-what-happened-and-you're-not-helping-matters-by-feeding-into-her-fantasies, to which, Booth just smiled.

"I had some errands to run today and since I wasn't working on anything terribly pressing, I left the lab early and picked up Christine to go with me. We stopped off at that park which she likes so much – you know, the one over by the elementary school. We stopped for a little while since it was such a pretty day. Christine left Miss Sally here sitting in the sandbox while she went off to play on the swings and a rather large dog, which should've been on a leash, but wasn't, decided Miss Sally would make an excellent chew toy. Needless to say, Miss Sally came out a little worse for wear from that encounter." Brennan explained.

"Ah." Booth said, nodding his head in understanding.

"All right, Christine. We've successfully managed to reattach Miss Sally's arm." Brennan said, holding the stuffed animal up and letting Christine test to make sure the arm was securely in place. "Now, we need to deal with some of these other, minor injuries and I'm going to need your assistance Dr. Christine."

"Okay, Dr. Mommy. I'm ready."

Booth watched quietly, eating his dinner, for the next quarter hour while Brennan patiently pinched together the torn fabric of the teddy bear and guided Christine in making little sewing stitches to repair the damaged toy and prevent more stuffing from escaping the dolls chest. He loved the sight of the two of them bent over the stuffed animal with their heads together, wearing their surgical gloves, and working diligently together, Bones treating the toy with as much care and devotion as she would a body in her lab.

"There we go, Christine." Brennan declared triumphantly after the last stitch was sewn. "Miss Sally is all stitched together and almost as good as new. I believe, Dr. Christine, that we can consider this operation a success."

"Can I go play with her now?"

"Well, not quite yet. The operation is over but, she still has a lot of germs in her fur and can't be discharged quite yet. We don't want anyone to get sick with an infection, so we need to decontaminate her before you can play with her. Why don't you go play in your room until Daddy is ready to give you your bath and I'll put Miss Sally in the washing machine? That way, she should be nice and clean by the time you go to bed."

Christine hopped off her chair and started to run away until Booth called back to her. "Christine, what do you say to your mother for helping you?"

"Thank you Dr. Mommy."

"You're welcome." Brennan responded as their daughter dashed off down the hall.

- b&b –

Later that night, Booth lay in Christine's bed beside her, reading another bedtime story to her while she snuggled with a clean and fresh smelling Miss Sally. As he read, he watched Christine as she studiously examined the repairs Brennan had made to the stuffed bear and ran her fingers across the stitching, which was plainly visible.

"Look Daddy. Miss Sally has scars now." Christine observed softly.

"Does that bother you Angel?"

"No. Mommy explained all about scars to me when I hurt my knee back when I was little." Booth recalled when Christine fell and scraped her knee a couple months earlier and how much drama Christine had created over the event. "Mommy says scars help tell the stories of our life and that we should consider them like special decorations. She says she thinks your scars are real pretty because they are symbols of how brave and cor .. cora.."

"Courageous?"

"Yeah, that word … how courageous you are." Christine reached up and gently placed the palm of her hand just a little below Booths shoulder, on his right side. "Mommy says you have a scar right here that you got protecting her from a bad woman that wanted to shoot her for being your friend. She says the day you got that scar was the first day she really knew that you were very important to her."

Booth found himself feeling choked up at the thought of the conversation his wife and daughter must've had about scars. "Your mom and I both have more than our fair share of scars, Angel, and your mom is right about them each being special in their own way. However, it kinda hurts when you get an injury which can leave a scar, so I don't think you should go trying to get any of your own anytime soon. Got it?"

Christine giggled. "Yes, Daddy."

"It's time for you to go to sleep now, so let's get you tucked in." Booth said, standing up and pulling the blankets over his daughter and her stuffed teddy bear.

"Say goodnight to Miss Sally too Daddy."

"Goodnight Christine. Goodnight Miss Sally." He gave them both kisses on the tops of their heads before turning out the light and leaving the room.

- b&b –

When Booth entered his bedroom after walking through the house to make sure all the doors were locked and the security alarm was on, he saw Brennan, laying on her side on top of the bed comforter, reading a magazine, and wearing the dark blue lingerie set he'd purchased for her shortly after Christine was born. Now, Booth and Brennan had a healthy love life and she often did things to entice him or let him know when she was feeling amorous, but Booth had come to recognize this particular lingerie set as what he considered "the big guns" and he felt his body immediately start to respond to the sight of her wearing it, like one of Pavlov's dogs.

Over the last few years, Booth had discovered that Brennan only put this particular set of lingerie on when she was emotionally stirred up and was desiring a more intimate coupling than 'regular' sex. From their very first time, sexual intercourse between Booth and Brennan had always been about sharing their bodies and expressing their love, never just a simple encounter to relieve a biological urge. Even those times when they were overcome with desire and had fast and hard sex somewhere, like against a wall or in a hidden closet somewhere, it was still lovemaking as they were both able to totally let go of their inhibitions, trusting each other to accept what was being given without judgment or reservation. But the handful of times Brennan had seduced him wearing _this_ lingerie always seemed to have a little extra something which invariably left him panting for breath and swearing his never ending devotion to her when they were done.

Booth didn't say anything. Neither did Brennan. He just started to remove his clothing while she set the magazine aside, then watched him intently, her head propped up by one arm and an unguarded desire warming the depths of her crystal blue eyes. When he had stripped down to just his boxers, he started to approach the bed, but she stopped him with a command.

"Off Booth. Take it all off" she ordered in a deeper, sultry voice and, impossible as it seemed, he felt himself harden even more.

Booth crawled on to the bed and, starting at her feet, trailed kisses up her body ... legs, thighs, waist, arms … until he reached her mouth and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down for a thoroughly intoxicating kiss. As they made love, Booth knew he was right. That subtle little something more was there tonight in the way she used her lips, her tongue, her hands, and her body to caress him and pleasure him and bring him to the edge of ecstasy before they both shattered together.

Once he could move again, Booth flopped over on his back and pulled Brennan into his arms.

"Mmmmm" she practically purred, nuzzling into his shoulder. "_That_ was amazing."

"Ooof" Booth grunted in response, eyes closed.

She propped her head up while leaning on her elbow and looked down at him with an extremely smug and satisfied smile on her face. "Is that all you've got to say?" she teased.

"Me man. You woman. Hot stuff. Uuga uuga." He returned back in a deep baritone pretending (mostly) that his current conversational skills were still only on par with those of the Neanderthals.

"You're a goofball." She replied, still grinning. "Do you have any idea just how much I love you?"

Booth opened his eyes and looked at the tenderness in her expression as she smiled down at him. "Well, _that_ seemed like a pretty big clue. What, ah, what brought this on tonight anyway?"

"Hormones."

"Hormones?"

"Well, that plus the fact that I've been thinking about getting you alone and naked all day today."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked cockily.

"Yeah. If I thought Christine would have given us some privacy, I'd have called you to come home from work a lot earlier" she responded in a husky whisper. "Booth, I obtained some more evidence today which corroborates our theory that we're perfect for each other."

"What are you talking about Bones?" he said, looking at her a little confused as she bit nervously on her lower lip.

"Well, I know it's been less than two months since we flushed my pills, but apparently your sperm density and motility is still quite impressive and my ova are quite receptive to your little swimmers because we're going to have another baby in a little over 8 months."

Booth's face lit up with a radiant smile. "Yeah? You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
